Eps2.0 unm4sk-pt2.tc/Summary
At 9pm in Battery Park City, Scott Knowles arrives with two duffel bags carrying 5.9 million dollars’ cash. He is standing in the middle of a public square, looking around at the people walking by. A bike messenger arrives, confirms an E Corp signature, and delivers a backpack. Scott tells his security over an earpiece not to capture him so as not to blow the ransom. He opens the bag, finding an fsociety mask, lighter fluid, and a box of matches. A call to his phone tells him to follow the instructions written on the mask within 10 seconds or the encrypted data will be deleted. He puts on the mask, dumps the money out, and sets the pile on fire. A crowd forms, including Darlene, and people start filming. Scott takes off the mask, looking horrified. In Washington D.C. Phillip Price meets with three members of Congress: Jack, Mary, and Janet. They reprimand him for burning through 900 billion in a month and refuse to further the bailout. Price gets annoyed at a smudge of food on Jack’s face and says the real recovery program is months from done. The Congress representatives remind Price of the economic crisis and urge him to resign. Price tells them of how FDR lied to the American public that the banks were alright after the Great Depression. He tells them that his resignation will only take the confidence out of the con that is business. He leaves for New York and demands the votes he needs. In a hotel room, Derek, a young bartender, is using an ice-cold knife on a naked, bound Joanna Wellick. When she flinches, and is cut, she urges him to punish her. He slaps her and makes her lip bleed. At a convenience store, FBI agent Dominique DiPierro is drinking 5 hour energy and orders a sandwich. She begins making small talk with the clerk about his family, when the customer behind her tells her to hurry up. She wraps up the conversation and says “Dickhead” in Persian to the smiling clerk. A celebrity magazine featuring Joanna Wellick’s wardrobe can be seen on the counter. Dom buys a lollipop. Dom is standing in a dim room full of whiteboards concerning the 5/9 investigation when another agent pulls her out for a meeting. They walk through the FBI office and arrive at the interrogation room where Gideon Goddard is waiting. Elliot is watching a basketball game and thinking about other people wearing masks. He asks what mask the viewer wears and claims he is not afraid and different. Leon gets into an argument with someone playing and throws the ball away. Ray Heyworth arrives with his dog Maxine and the ball to defuse the situation. Ray sits near Elliot. He makes small talk about dogs, gets philosophical about truth and perception concerning the basketball game, and finally mentions computers. Elliot refuses to talk about what Ray may have heard and tries to ignore him. Mr. Robot suggests helping, but Elliot wants to keep him unplugged and powerless. Derek is watching Nancy Grace rant about Tyrell Wellick and the inept investigation. He is also labeled as the prime suspect in the Sharon Knowles murder. It is June 14th. He switches to reality TV and asks Joanna, who is in the bath, if she wants to watch. He asks if her hurt her during sex and she is annoyed at his concern. He wants to go out for drinks, but she refuses to be seen with him in public. Mr. Sutherland arrives to pick up Joanna. He helps her with a towel as she tells Derek to leave separate from her. At E Corp, Angela Moss is on the phone while her assistant is on another call talking about how weird and hated Angela is. Angela is a PR manager with motivational sayings on her desk. She negotiates with Bloomberg TV to set up an interview under certain conditions, hanging up when they refuse to take the Scott Knowles incident out of the questions. When her assistant questions her method, Angela kicks her out of her cubicle. She listens to music before Bloomberg calls back. They agree, and she also gets them to take out the suicide of James Plouffe out of respect for his family. The assistant brings in Melissa, a supervisor, who finds that Angela has successfully negotiated the points of their exclusive interview. Joanna is walking her baby in a stroller when she finds a gift wrapped present on her doorstep. Inside is a music box with a phone on the underside. Angela drinks at a bar. An inconspicuous man and woman can be seen behind her. Antara Nayar arrives late. Angela tells her lawyer that she wishes to stay at E Corp, contrary to their tentative trial plan. Angela believes she is valued, while Nayer believes they are barbarians. As she leaves, Nayer tells a joke about a woman who considers having sex with a stranger for one million dollars but is insulted when he offers one dollar. A man, Andre, approaches Angela at the bar and asks if she is alone. Cut to her high-end apartment late at night, where they are sleeping in bed together. Angela goes to the living room and watches a video on her TV of confidence affirmations she repeats out loud. Qwerty, Elliot’s fish, is on the table. Elliot watches another game of basketball. Ray arrives with his dog and mentions a talk they had last night. Elliot denies it and is confused, only to run home and realize his journal cannot account for time lost while sleeping. Mr. Robot confronts him and claims he is the face people see. Elliot laughs manically as Mr. Robot becomes annoyed. He points his gun at Elliot, who simply asks where Tyrell is. Mr. Robot puts the gun down. Elliot casually leaves for his church group. At a bar, Gideon watches a newscast about Scott Knowles when a man, Brock, approaches him. The man makes small talk, flirting, when Gideon indicates he is married. Brock continues, revealing he knows who Gideon is from the news. The conversation deviates into Brock labeling Gideon a patsy and a crisis actor before shooting him in the throat for “our country.” At the Wellick house, Joanna listens to the music box when the baby starts crying in the next room. As she leaves, the mystery phone rings but goes unanswered. At the church group, Elliot is falling asleep. He suddenly finds himself at his mother’s house on the phone. Tyrell is on the other end and says, “Bon Soir, Elliot.” Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes